Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generation of a random number, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of testing randomness of a random number generated by a random number generator.
Random number generators may be applied to various applications using an unpredictable result such as statistical sampling, computer simulations, and cryptography. Particularly, applications that use high unpredictability such as security applications need high randomness of the random number generators, and when the randomness of a random number generated by a random number generator is insufficient, low security is provided. Therefore, it is desirable to easily and accurately determine whether a random number generated by a random number generator has sufficient randomness at low cost.